Homecoming Out
"Homecoming Out" is the second episode of the first season of Faking It. It first aired on April 29, 2014. Plot It's the day of homecoming and the theme is homecoming out. Lauren is threatening to tell Amy's mom that she's a lesbian. Karma has a secret affair with Liam. Is she ready to go all the way? Summary The episode starts with Karma and Liam kissing. He takes off his shirt and they continue to kiss until it cuts to Karma in bed realizing it was a dream. She turns around and notices Amy is in the bed with her. They make out only for Amy to wake up and realize the whole thing was her own dream. She shuts off her alarm clock and throws it towards the door where Lauren is standing. Lauren is measuring Amy's room which is bigger than Lauren's own room. She tells Amy that unless they switch rooms, she will tell Amy's conservative mom that she is a lesbian. At the breakfast table, Lauren says she and her boyfriend Tommy were beaten for homecoming royalty by two lesbians. Amy's mom Farrah and Lauren's father show disgust and disapproval of homosexuals. Lauren announces that she and Amy are switching rooms which Amy reluctantly agrees to. Amy is at Karma's house and is upset that Lauren is threatening to tell her mom she is a lesbian and says they have to end their fake relationship. Karma disagrees by saying they can't break up the day after the come out. Karma tells her that she likes being popular and different. Amy then asks if Karma was uncomfortable with the kiss at the homecoming assembly and Karma jokes if she was 'that bad of a kisser' to which Amy responds as if it felt like kissing her sister. On the contrary, Karma complements Amy saying she was great. Karma's parents interrupt and come in, Amy finds out that Karma has told them about their 'relationship'. At school, the theme for this year's Homecoming is 'Homecoming Out' meaning if you go with a date of the same sex, your ticket is free. Lauren is furious with Shane as he makes her pay $50 for Homecoming tickets because she's bringing her boyfriend as her date. Karma then appears in Liam's art studio and he suggests they should end their affair so that he won't stand in the way of her and Amy but she disagrees and says they are in an open relationship. They make out, but are interrupted by the bell. Karma tells Amy if things go good between her and Liam, they might have sex soon which doesn't thrill Amy. They lay on Amy's bed, discussing this. Farrah barges into the room, asking what are they doing to which the girls respond they're talking about the Homecoming and their (boy) dates. This excites Farrah and she insists of taking a picture of Amy with her date before the dance. Amy asks Shane to pretend to be her date so that her mom won't find out that she's actually going to the dance with Karma. Karma and Liam are once again in the art studio, making out, Liam wants to move forward by unbuckling her belt but she stops him, unsure. They discuss it and carry on with the intent of having sex. However, they are interrupted by other students entering the studio. Shane arrives at Amy's house dressed like a cowboy. When Farrah is about to take the photo, she tells Amy she got her first reporting assignment - on the 'lesbian homecoming Queens', dropping both Shane and Amy's jaws. Amy lets Karma know by calling her on the phone, while Karma tells Amy she's about to have sex with Liam in the back of his car. Amy doesn't seem thrilled at the thought. She plans to stop her mom by slashing her van tires but Farrah gets away with a second van much to Amy's dismay. Meanwhile in Liam's car, Karma and Liam are about to have sex to which both show excitement until she asks him "How long have you been wanting to do this?" to which he responds with "What? Have sex with a lesbian?" Realizing he's only into her because of her (fake) sexuality, tells Liam she isn't into this anymore and leaves to find Amy. At the dance, Lauren tries to fool her stepmom (only for her own advantage, otherwise she won't get Amy's room) so that she won't find out about Amy and Karma's (fake) 'relationship'. Unluckily, Farrah sees a tiara on Karma she asks her where is her adorable girlfriend; forcing Amy to 'come out' to her mom leaving her speechless. Amy tells Lauren to enjoy her 'tiny bedroom' as she leaves to dance with Karma. While the couples dance, Liam opens up to Shane about what happened with Karma without confessing who the girl is, feeling down about getting rejected by her. When Amy asks Karma how the sex was, Karma comes clean about not losing her virginity and admits Amy was right, Liam was only attracted to her because he believes she's a lesbian. Karma then decides she only wants to have sex with somebody who loves her. Amy is originally pleased with this answer until Karma says "So I'm going to make Liam fall in love with me" which leaves Amy upset. Trivia * The dream in the beginning is similar to the movie Inception. Gallery 1x02 Liam03.png 1x02 Shane02.png 1x02 Liam01.png 1x02 Karma & Liam02.png 1x02 Karma & Liam01.png 1x02 Amy03.png 1x02 Amy02.png 1x02 Amy & Karma01.png 1x02 Shane & Amy04.png 1x02 Shane & Amy02.png 1x02 amy & karma kiss (dream).png 1x02 amy and karma @ homecoming.jpg 1x02 liam and shane dance.jpg 1x02 amy standing up to her mom.jpg 1x02 Lauren and Tommy.jpg Category:Season One Episodes